


In Tuned

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Music Band, Soulmates, corporate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: soulmate/Corporate/Music Band as requested byseeingteacupsindragonson Tumblr.Victor Nikiforov used to be the hottest singer/songwriter around. But then he stopped and became a producer, cutting his long hair to indicate his new path in life.Now he's come across an Indie music group consistent of a singer with a taste for rock, a DJ that loves his power beats, a guitarist that goes nowhere without his hamsters, and a keyboard player that can sing his greatest hit better than he can.getting them to sign to his label isn't hard, getting the keyboard player to admit they are soulmates seems an impossible task as the man refuses to make eye contact with him.Warning this story contains a part in which they go in great detail about somebody being attempted to be coerced/manipulated into something. If this is a trigger for you, follow with caution.





	In Tuned

**Author's Note:**

> Day 268 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the seventh mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yakov looks at Victor as if he's grown a second head. Not that he doesn't look at Victor like that more often, it just hasn't happened anytime resent. When Victor was still the singer he was the manager for it was usually because he felt like changing the prerecorded set of the show, or because he had recorded a song overnight instead of sleeping and wanted it to be released as his next single. In the end Victor had always pushed to get his way, and it had always paid off. Because of this both men know that this look on Yakov's face will do absolutely nothing to change Victor's intent, just like it changed nothing when he had declared that he was going to stop performing and would start his own label. Still...

"There is no way you can be convinced that this indie band, contrived of high school and college kids, will be any success. They are too eclectic to even be able to get into one style without seriously compromising at least one of them. And you already contacted them before even talking it over with me for no other reason than that the keyboard player posted a clip online of him singing your song." Yakov sighs, he once had wished to know what was going on in Victor's mind. To this day he is glad that wish had not been granted.

"It's not just that. They have a large following who all follow them because of their unique styles and flavors. They also have already been signed to an indie label but for some reason that contract is up for sale. Sure half a million a person is a lot, but these are four massively talented people, they are worth it. And under my guidance I'm certain to get that money and any more I invest back in abundance." Victor stands in front of the large window in his office, slowly sipping his vodka to hide his enthusiasm. Yakov sighs.

"And what is the real reason you want them?" When he sees Victor's shoulders tense he knows he guessed right. 

"I think the keyboard player is my soulmate Yakov. When he sang my song I knew that he could perform it so well because it had been written for him. It is the reason why I have always encouraged people to perform it, I knew it would lead me to the one meant for me." he sighs. "Do you think I am a fool for still looking for my soulmate, Yakov?" 

The older man shakes his head. "I know you only became interested in performing your songs live because you were certain you would find him through it. can we at least negotiate the sell out price to go down a bit?" 

Victor chuckles. "I already did. Originally it had been three quarters of a million each." At that Yakov sighs and understands that apparently he really had only been called in to be informed not to give advise. Before he can comment on this though they get interrupted by Georgi stated that there are issues in recording room two that need their immediate attention. They leave the approved contracts with Mila to fax them to the musicians. When they come back two hours later having barely averted a crises she can inform them they were already faxed back signed and all. 

Jean drops the last of the boxes in the room he's going to share with Otabek during the recording period. He's already missing the last apartment they shared, mostly because this place is further away from his beloved Isabella, and the room he had all to himself there. He looks at the bunk bed against a lousy pale white plastered wall that looks like it will come apart if he even breaths against it. He turns when he hears some soft shuffling of feet. Yuuri looks into the room with great sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jean. If not for me..." 

Jean grabs Yuuri by the shoulder and moves him to the sofa in the living room. although it could also be the Kitchen or the hallway as the place is too small to even have separate spaces for those. 

"Don't be Yuuri. It could have been any of us, and we understand." Jean shivers. "Just know that we are going to get through this," he circles his hand around the place "And once we get recording we are going to drop some multi gold if not platinum album that will solve everything." Yuuri gives him a small smile and a nod. 

They both turn when they hear the front door open and Phichit and Otabek walk in with several of their equipment. It doesn't take them long to realize the place is too small to have all of their stuff in it and leave enough room for them all to also live there. Otabek rubs his hand in his neck, making Yuuri want to apologize again. 

"We'll have to ask them at studio if we can store some of our stuff there. Hopefully we don't have to pay for that upfront." All four of them nod to that. That evening they share two cups of insta noodles between them to celebrate a new start. 

To their amazement they can not only store their instruments and equipment in the studio, they find out that they have one solely reserved for them. With their own key to the place and everything. This leaves them with far more room in their place than they originally thought, so the next weekend Yuuri and Phichit travel back to Detroit to pick up what they dearly missed. After that it is a bit more noisy at home but still very much doable.

On their second day Victor Nikiforov himself walks into the studio asking them if they need anything to make them feel more at home, when Otabek comments some groceries so that he can skip going to the shop later on they had not expected for Nikiforov to make a phone call and have three full shopping bags with everything they need delivered within the hour. When Victor asks them if they are okay with him playing with the groups dynamics a bit to see how he can get the best sound out of them they agree. It isn't till then he notices that Phichit is not there. To his surprise he hears that the boy is at their place awaiting a delivery.

Introducing Yuri Plisetski to the group was both his best as his worst idea. The kid has the talent to make it big, poorly also the intense belief he can do it as a solo artist, which at the tender age of fifteen means he is nearly impossible to work with. oddly although he is nearly always fighting with Yuuri they do seem to have some chemistry together and soon have penned down the outlines of some songs that have the potential to break the bank. 

It is also Yuri who stays with Victor most of the time, that comments on there always being at least one member missing at the studio, which gives him a lot of insider information. Victor had always believed that once soulmates looked into each other's eyes they would feel the connection, poorly it was near impossible to check as Yuuri Katsuki was either not there when he came around or very keen in not looking him in the eyes. It was maddening. This new information was something interesting though, so he told Georgi to keep an eye out for it. Sure enough it seemed the band was on a constant rotation with at least one member always not present, and if two were gone it was always the same, if the second one left the first one would always return within half an hour with either drinks or snacks. Yet never for the one that left. 

To Victor's amazement he found out that they lived in one of the most rundown neighborhoods in the area, in a small apartment not meant to house four semi-adults, the place so cheap he was shocked it wasn't condemned yet. And when he had Georgi trail the band members the report was solid, the moment they left the studio they would go straight for the apartment and the one that had been not present before would be seen leaving shortly there after. Georgi also reported they never used any sort of transportation than their own two feet. Even though they had a bus stop around the corner with a bus going by the studios. 

After two weeks he realized though that Yakov had a point. Their music tastes were so eclectic it was nearly impossible to get them all to agree on even a single song. So as he had been dying to find out what they were hiding he informed them that the next day he wanted to see all five of them in the studio. This also meant Yuri had to be there, who had avoided them for days after going by the apartment and coming home upset. Stating he hadn't even knocked on the door as there had been a sound inside as if somebody was hurting a cat. Knowing how the kid loved cats, Victor had promised him not to force him in one room with them. 

They hadn't looked pleased at him telling them that, if anything they had looked horribly worried, so Victor set out a plan. The next morning he checked on security monitors if they indeed were all present. When he saw Yuuri check his phone consistently in just the first ten minutes he knew he had to act fast. After telling Yakov and Georgi to go through with the plan he sets out towards the apartment. In his car it's only a four minute drive, luckily he opted for the large station with driver and not his private deluxe model, the street looks more crowded then a weekday should look like. He tells his driver he won't be long, and uses the key he had Yuri nick and Mila copied to gain access to the building.

Yuri was right about the sound being like a cat or more exact like a kitten, but it's the soft Spanish voice trying to hush it down that gets his attention. The sighed he is treated with when he enters is not one he had expected. The place is immaculate, cleaner than a small apartment shared by four young men should be, it is also decorated with item's he never thought he find here. His driver is more than surprised when he returns back to the car some ten minutes later, after paying the woman who turned out to be the neighbor, insisting on the large bag to have to be in the front seat. 

Entering the studio he knows he pulls quite the attention, at least he would have if not for the fact that only Mila sees him enter. "Mila, will you be so kind as to set these things up in my office and once you are done to call Yuuri to it." Mila looks at him with large eyes and quickly goes to work, hoping to find out the better details later. 

Yuuri looks up surprised when Mila walks into the studio, where Georgi and Yakov have just finished dropping their set of bombs on them, and tells them that Mr. Nikiforov wishes to see him at once. He takes a quick look on his phone, seeing as he has no message waiting for him he looks at Phichit who gives him a small nod. So he slowly follows after Mila to Victor's office wondering what else could be thrown at him.

The last thing he expected was to walk in to that room and see Victor standing in front of the large window looking over the park that belongs to the studio with a small baby in his arms. Yuuri's response is immediate. He practically jumps towards Victor, pulls the baby from his arms, and nestles her into the crook of his neck. He then takes two steps back and tries to calm down his breathing. The soft smell of his daughter help him to calm down as he knows she gets upset if he's upset. 

"Do not worry Yuuri, I did not do anything bad to your daughter. We had her very secured in our car when we drove here." The look on Yuuri's face, although still not looking directly at him, is one of anger. "What is wrong Yuuri?"

"You don't own a car seat. So how in heavens name can you say she was safe in your car. If you had an accident, or even had to have made a sudden stop you could have seriously injured her." Yuuri's voice shoots up a notch, stirring the baby a bit. He quickly starts singing to the little girl to calm her down, and she dozes right off. 

"Yuuri, honestly. You had the car seat standing in the living room, clearly using it as a baby seat, so of course I used that. I do have some experience with children." At that remark Yuuri lets out a very undignified snort. "Really. I know I keep my family a big secret, but I actually have nephews and nieces. And as we were some of the older ones I also grew up with a lot of younger cousins." This makes Yuuri give him a side glance. "Now please lay the kid down, I had Mila set up the baby bed we keep around in case anybody working here brings their kid, we need to talk." Yuuri sits down in one of the plush chairs completely ignoring the baby bed as he holds his daughter tighter. 

"Are you going to unbind my contract? Is that why Yakov and Georgi had come and told us all of those things, was it a simple way to make it easier to let me go." Victor is shocked to see the younger man tremble in the chair, holding the baby as if she's his only hold to prevent him from completely breaking down. "Because I can't pay you back the money you payed. I don't have it anymore." Victor nods, he had expected as much.

"You guys also sold everything you previously owned before coming here, yet you live in the cheapest place you could find, live of the cheapest food if I did not provide you guys with groceries, there should be more then enough money and there is none." Victor leans in front of Yuuri, who closes his eyes to prevent them from meeting. "Please Yuuri, tell me what happened. Tell me why you refuse to look at me." Yuuri shakes his head.

"I always believed that you... that you..." he swallows and rubs his nose against the babies back "I always thought that you were my soulmate, but now... I'm not right for you and I am too afraid." Victor's heart leaped at his first statement but plummets at his last.

"Why do you ever think you could not be right for me? Honestly Yuuri if it's because you had a child with somebody else, I would never look down on you having had sex..."

"I'm a virgin." 

Victor stares at Yuuri for a moment, trying to process what he had just said, his eyes move to the baby that looks like the spitting image of her father back at Yuuri. he opens his mouth to say something but his mind runs a mess. Not knowing what he could say to help the situation at all.

"All of us are. But a little over a year ago we had a gig at this place that served us some drinks that none of us should have drunk. We ended up fooling around a bit and ended up challenging each other in a jerk off." 

"A jerk off??" Victor knows it's not his most intelligent remark. Yuuri slowly nods.

"It's just some fun, you just see who can fill the condom the most in the allotted time. I don't even remember who won." Yuuri shudders. "Several of our light technicians and the stagehand of the venue also competed. The condoms were supposed to be tossed in the incinerator. But somehow the daughter of our previous record labels CEO had gotten her hands on some."

Yuuri doesn't need to tell what else happened. The end result is in his arms. Victor softly rubs his hand over Yuuri's cheeks to wipe the tears of. Then he takes the baby from his arms and lies the sleeping girl in the baby bed.

"Let me guess, she tried to convince you there had been sex." His voice goes cold thinking of such a heartless move. he turns around just in time to see Yuuri nod.

"If not for Phichit's habit to film everything she might have been successful. But he had gone over the footage of that night and made us watch it too as a bit of a joke, so we all knew there had been no way I was anywhere private with her long enough to do such a thing." 

Victor lifts Yuuri up out of the chair, turns around and sits down with him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Lifting his head for a moment to place a soft peck on his cheek. When Yuuri stuffs his face in the crook of Victor's neck instead of pushing him away he lets out a soft sigh and rests his head on Yuuri's hair.

"That is when things became nasty. She threatened to call the press on me, claiming I raped her, if I did not do the right thing." Yuuri lets out a shuttered breath. "Bad luck for her Isabella was at the studio at that time and she pointed out that we could use her threats against her. So we got some expensive lawyer and made him go after her. In the end we got it so that I have full custody, and she can't ever mention anything about this child in the press. She's not even listed on the birth records. Officially, I adopted this child after it was abandoned at birth." He sighs. "We then had to get out of there, but the only way the CEO would let us was if we got somebody to pay a ridiculous amount for our contract, we never got a penny from it. We then had to sell everything else to pay for the lawyer. We still have at least half to pay off. The guy was considerate enough to allow us some time." 

Victor hold Yuuri for what appears the longest time while he cries. He closes his eyes trying to imagine what these young men had to go through. She could have gone after each of them, but had gone for Yuuri because she probably thought he had been the easiest, or because he was the oldest. When the sobs soften he turns his head and plants a soft kiss on Yuuri's hair. This makes Yuuri tense up.

"If anything I only heard things that could make me the proudest person in the world if you turned out my soulmate. Because I too have felt such a connection between us. There is nothing to be afraid off." He smiles softly looking at Yuuri hoping he will look up at him. 

"And what if we aren't? Then what?" Yuuri whispers against his shoulders but not soft enough for Victor not to hear it. He sighs, that too is a fear of him. Because if not Yuuri who else.

"Then we will prove the universe wrong. I know what I feel for you, and hearing this only made me feel for you deeper, so please look at me." 

Yuuri lets out a shuddered sigh before lifting up his face and opening his eyes. The moment his eyes meet Victor's they both feel it, that sudden run of electricity people talked about but so very few ever experienced. Both feel tears run down there cheeks and a bubble of laughter come up. 

"Welcome at the Telemari Music awards I'm Sara Crispino" "And I'm Michele Crispino." "And we are your hosts for the evening"

"It seems it's going to be a fantastic night for Victory Records, often called Victuuri Records by fans, with five of their acts up for nearly every award except for best score for a movie." "I'm still upset that "History Maker" was not nominated, but they judges had been clear the record had been dropped just a day to late, even if pre-release sales had already made it a double platinum." "Well Sara we all know it was probably just done to give the pretense that they weren't going to win everything." "I know Michele, I know. But still we can enjoy them harking in all the other awards." "Can we at least pretend their contenders make a shot?" "Why lie? Everyone knows that once you go up against a talent from Victor Nikiforov's label the best thing to rehearse is your loser face." Both twins laugh.

"You are right, even if I don't want to admit it. When news broke of Victor signing up this obscure indie band three years ago people thought he had lost his touch. Then five months later they drop not one, not two, not three, but four, albums." "For a moment their fans were infuriating that he had broken up the band, but he had truly done their talents right by pairing them up with other musicians that made them shine like the gold they are." "And even though they as Solo artists have paved a way in this industry." "Paved?? Please they carved it out so deep no one can take it away." "True, true. Plus when it also came out that he and Yuuri Katsuki had tied the knot somewhere during recording." "I swear announcing you are married by showing off your wedding rings with the words 'One year strong' was something only they could ever be forgiven for." 

"Just like that last stunt they did." "You really think it was a stunt? I was there and it looked genuine to me?" "Either way, the whole crowed was shocked when at an unplugged session a little girl suddenly ran up the stage and grabbed Yuuri by the leg. People were angry at who ever the parent was that had let the kid near the stage." "I now I was one of them, you can all still find my live recording on our website CrispinoInsideMusic. com, so when Victor went up the stage and went all 'Honey daddy is performing now, you have to stay with pappa' I nearly died." "They have since confirmed that they indeed have a daughter," "Named Victoria Yuna, although mostly called Tora or Tori." "and we expect her to be here tonight." "Are we?" "Of course. Yuuri will be performing his newest hit 'Sleep well little Tori' so she must." 

"Oh you are right!! Their they are!! Victor, Yuuri, please a comment for our viewers. They are your greatest fans." 

"Are not I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
